Hak dan Aku
by nakahara sakura
Summary: Perang telah usai, kini Yona menduduki tahta kerajaan Kouka setelah Soowon melarikan diri dari istana. Lika-liku kehidupan Yona di istana bersama Hak sang pengawal dan empat para naga akan berlanjut terus seiring dengan perasaan Yona pada Hak.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Peperangan telah usai, Yona dan Hak akhirnya bisa kembali ke istana Kerajaan Kouka bersama keempat para naga. Hanya saja, setelah perang berakhir Soowon menghilang tanpa ada satupun yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Sepertinya ia melarikan diri agar tidak di jebloskan ke dalam penjara Kouka akibat perbuatannya yang telah membunuh Raja Il. Siang itu, Hak dan Yona memilih untuk duduk santai di taman kerajaan.

"Hak, apa yang akan kau lakukan mulai sekarang ? Aku sudah membebaskanmu pergi jika kau sudah tidak ingin terikat dengan kerajaan." Ujar Yona pada Hak.

"Apakah Hime-sama sudah tidak memerlukanku lagi ? Jika Hime-sama menyuruhku pergi dari istana maka aku akan pergi meninggalkan istana sekarang juga." Sambung Hak.

Yona yang mendengar penuturan Hak sangat terkejut, sesungguhya dalam hati kecilnya ia ingin selalu ditemani oleh Hak.

"H-hei Hak, benarkah kau akan pergi ? Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian ?" Tutur Yona sambil menitikkan air mata dan mulai menangis.

"Ehh, Hime-sama kenapa menangis ? Apakah jawabanku salah ? Bukannya tadi kau yang bertanya, jika kau memang sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi tentu aku akan pergi dari sini karena tidak ada lagi yang harus kulakukan di istana ini." Jawab Hak sambil menatap Yona heran bercampur khawatir.

"Hak bakaaaa ! Tentu saja aku ingin kau selalu disini, aku ingin selalu di temani olehmu dan duduk bersamamu seperti ini. Jika kau pergi siapa nanti yang akan selalu setia menemaniku saat aku sedang jenuh dan bosan. Huh, tega sekali kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian di istana ini." Yona menjawabnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan Hime-sama maka aku akan tetap berada di istana ini sampai Hime-sama sendiri yang menyuruhku pergi." Jelas Hak sambil menatap Yona.

Sebenarnya Hak sendiri ingin terus berada di sisi Yona karena dia sendiri tidak tega meninggalkan teman masa kecil sekaligus orang yang dia cintai itu mengurus masalah istana dan kerajaan sendirian walaupun ada keempat naga yang selalu siap membantunya jika ia berada dalam kesulitan.

"Hak, apakah kau tidak rindu pada Kakek Mundok ? Sepertinya sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dengannya. Apa kita sebaiknya berkunjung ke rumahnya ya ?"

"Em, sedikit sih. Jika Hime-sama ingin berkunjung maka aku akan menemanimu kesana. Tapi sebaiknya kita memberitahu menteri dan penasihat kerajaan karena mengingat posisi Hime-sama sekarang tentu segalanya harus mempunyai ijin terlebih dahulu." Jelas Hak panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui menteri dan penasihat sekarang juga, setelah itu aku akan menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan di bawa karena kita akan berangkat besok pagi" Sahut Yona pada Hak.

Hak yang mendengarnya langsung kaget. Tidak biasanya Yona akan terburu-buru seperti ini.

"Hime-sama, kenapa sepertinya terburu-buru sekali. Apakah ada hal yang penting yang ingin dibicarakan dengan kakek ?" Tanya Hak dengan bingung.

Tapi yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum jahil dan malah pergi meninggalkan Hak membuat Hak semakin bingung dan penasaran. Akhirnya Hak pun bangkit menyusul Yona masuk ke dalam istana.

Keesokan paginya, Hak sudah menyiapkan kereta kerajaan untuk membawa Yona ke klan angin bersama dengan beberapa prajurit pilihan, namun yang di tunggu tidak kunjung keluar kamar. Akhirnya Hak memutuskan untuk melihat Yona di kamarnya.

"Hime-sama, semuanya sudah siap. Ayo kita berangkat sebelum hari mulai panas." Hak memanggil Yona di depan pintu kamarnya namun yang di panggil hanya diam saja. Karena khawatir akhirnya Hak langsung membuka pintu kamar Yona dan masuk kedalamnya. Ternyata Yona sedang berada di depan cermin sambil berusaha untuk mengikat tali bajunya yang berada di bagian belakang. Hak yang melihatnya pun langsung menghampiri Yona sambil terheran-heran.

"Kenapa lama sekali Hime-sama, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Hak sambil mendekat.

Yona yang merasa terpanggil namanya langsung terkejut dan membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya Hak yang sudah rapi dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"A-ano Hak, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu ? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengikat tali baju ini. Tolong ikatkan talinya di bagian pinggang belakang menjadi sebuah pita." Sambung Yona dengan malu-malu.

Hak yang melihatnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekat ke belakang Yona.

"Sudah hime-sama. Apakah aku mengikatnya terlalu kencang ?" Hak bertanya pada Yona dengan melihat ke arah cermin. Yona pun melihat Hak dari cermin di depan mereka. Sesaat, Yona hanya terpaku diam menatap wajah Hak yang terlihat sangat tampan hari ini melalui pantulan cermin di depannya. Begitu pun dengan Hak yang memandang Yona dari cermin di depannya. Dalam hati ia sangat terpesona oleh kecantikan Yona saat ini. Ditambah rambut Yona saat ini sudah mulai panjang dan tingginya sudah sepundak Hak. Hak merasa teman kecilnya itu sudah tumbuh dewasa dan semakin cantik.

"T-tidak kok Hak, ini sangat rapi. Aku menyukainya." Yona yang merasa gugup lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin dan bergegas ke tempat tidur untuk mengambil tas yang berisi pakaiannya. Hak yang memperhatikan sedari tadi hanya tersenyum simpul lalu bergegas menghampiri Yona untuk membawakan tasnya.

"Sini aku yang bawa, sebaiknya hime-sama segera pergi menuju gerbang istana karena kereta sudah disiapkan dari tadi."

"Aku ingin kesana bersamamu Hak." Jelas Yona sambil menunduk malu.

"Baiklah, ayo." Hak menggenggam tangan Yona dan menariknya pelan tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Yona sudah memerah antara malu dan senang Hak begitu menyayangi dan perhatian padanya.

Sesampainya di gerbang istana Yona segera menaiki kereta kerajaan dan Hak menunggangi kudanya. Berangkatlah mereka ke desa klan angin tempat asal Hak. Perjalanan memakan waktu seharian. Sesampainya disana, mereka disambut oleh warga klan angin yang sangat ramah dan Yona di persilahkan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Kakek Mundok mantan jenderal suku angin itu.

"Kakek, aku sangat merindukanmu. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak datang kemari." Jelas Yona sambil memeluk Kakek Mundok.

"Iya, sepertinya sudah lama sekali. Kakek juga merindukanmu hime-sama. Bagaimana keadaanmu disana ? Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja ?" Sambung kakek Hak.

"Iya kakek. Semuanya baik-baik saja apalagi ada Hak yang selalu berada di sampingku dan menemaniku."

"Syukurlah kalo kau baik-baik saja. Aku harap Hak dapat membantumu disana dan menemanimu."Jelas kakek Hak sambil mengelus kepala Yona dengan lembut.

Saat mereka sedang berpelukan melepas rindu Hak muncul dari balik pintu dan hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat menghinggapi hatinya. Andai mereka adalah keluarga kecilnya pasti ia tak akan kesepian. Namun ia segera menepis perasaan tersebut dan berjalan mendekat pada mereka.

"Jiji, kenapa hanya hime-sama yang kau peluk apakah kau tidak merindukanku ?" Tanyanya dengan menampilkan wajah yang terlihat sedih.

"Hei kau kan sering bertemu denganku, untuk apa aku memelukmu. Lagipula kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi Hak." Sambung kakeknya

"Hah, Hak sering bertemu Kakek ? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku Hak ? Curang sekaliii" Balas Yona sambil merengut.

"Jika aku memberitahumu maka kau pasti akan bersikeras untuk ikut. Lagipula aku kesini karena masalah kerajaan." Sambung Hak.

"Sudahlah, ayo sebaiknya kalian makan terlebih dahulu. Lalu setelah itu kalian beristirahat. Perjalanan kalian tadi memakan waktu seharian tentunya kalian sangat lelah." Ajak Kakek Hak.

"Baiklah kakek." Sahut keduanya.

Setelah makan malam usai, Hak memilih duduk-duduk di luar sambil menatap langit malam yang kebetulan cerah. Ia membawa sebotol sake untuk menemaninya. Yona yang melihatnya segera menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hak, kau belum mengantuk ?"

"Oh, hime-sama. Kenapa kau kesini ? Apakah ada sesuatu yang di perlukan ?" Tanya Hak beruntun.

"Tidak, tidak Hak. Aku kesini hanya ingin duduk bersantai setelah makan malam. Sepertinya duduk disini enak." Balas Yona.

Hak hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali meneguk sakenya. Dilihatnya Yona melalui ekor matanya dan kemudian dialihkannya lagi pandangannya. Duduk bersamanya seperti ini membuatnya mengenang masa lalu yang tidak pernah ia lupakan.

"Hak, rasanya setiap kali aku kesini aku merasa nyaman dan tenang. Rasanya seperti aku berada di tengah-tengah keluargaku sendiri. Karena aku selalu di sambut hangat oleh keluargamu dari suku angin. Aku ingin sekali mempunyai keluarga seperti kalian. Mengingat aku hanya sendirian selama 5 tahun ini karena ayahku sudah meninggal." Yona berkata sambil memejamkan matanya. Hak yang melihat ada guratan kesedihan di wajah Yona langsung mengelus kepala Yona dengan lembut. Yona yang menyadarinya segera membuka matanya dan menatap Hak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hime-sama, kami semua sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarga. Kau tak perlu lagi bersedih, karena kami akan selalu ada untukmu hime-sama. Aku dan kakek sangat sayang padamu begitu juga dengan warga suku angin lainnya. Jika kau merindukan suku angin aku tidak keberatan untuk menemanimu datang kesini." Balas Hak sambil menatap Yona.

Yona yang merasa tersentuh dengan perkataan Hak akhirnya langsung memeluk pemuda itu dan menenggalamkan kepalanya di dadanya. Ia merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang menjalari hatinya. Ia tak tahu mengapa namun setiap kali ia memeluk Hak, perasaanya menjadi tenang dan ia merasa jadi dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ia tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Hak yang menyadari Yona memeluk dirinya dengan sangat erat balas memeluknya dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut sambil mencium kepalanya. Tak lama, Yona melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hak dengan serius.

"Hak, selama ini aku bertanya-tanya. Kau kan sekarang sudah menginjak 23 tahun, bahkan kau hampir menginjak 24 tahun. Apakah kau tidak pernah menyukai seorang gadis atau berniat untuk menikah di usiamu yang sekarang ?" Tanya Yona penasaran sambil harap-harap cemas.

Hak yang ditanya pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Yona terkejut dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia berpikir apakah ia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Yona. Yona yang melihat raut wajah Hak langsung memicingkan matanya dengan tajam dan memegang wajah Hak agar menatap dirinya.

"Hei, aku meminta jawaban darimu kenapa kau malah memalingkan wajahmu." Yona yang sekilas melihat rona merah di pipi Hak langsung menciut hatinya. Rasanya ia merasa tidak rela jika ia benar menyukai seorang gadis kecuali dirinya. Loh, ia jadi merasa aneh sendiri. Kenapa ia jadi protektif seperti ini. Padahal ia dan Hak tak menjalin hubungan apa-apa. Tapi ada rasa kekecewaan di hatinya setelah melihat raut wajah Hak barusan.

"Apakah jawabanku sangat penting hime-sama. Bukankah seharusnya kau yang sudah memikirkan pernikahan mengingat usiamu juga sudah dewasa." Balas Hak sambil menampilkan seringainya.

"Ah kau menyebalkan kenapa malah menanya balik padahal aku yang pertama kali bertanya padamu. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan untuk menikah saat-saat ini namun aku sendiri belom memiliki calonnya. Dan sepertinya tidak ada laki-laki yang menyukaiku mengingat sifatku yang menyebalkan dan sedikit manja." Sambung Yona, Hak yang mendengar jawaban Yona hanya menanggapinya dengan diam.

"Menurutku wajar jika seorang wanita memiliki sedikit sifat manja. Lagipula kau cantik dan tidak membosankan." Balas Hak.

"Huh, apa benar. Tapi hingga saat ini aku tak pernah menerima lamaran dari siapapun. Aku ingin memiliki suami yang bisa memahamiku dan melengkapi kekuranganku nantinya. Aku tidak ingin suamiku menikahiku hanya karena kedudukanku ataupun karena kecantikanku, dan juga ia bersedia menemaniku baik susah maupun senang. Memangnya ada laki-laki seperti itu Hak ?" Tanya Yona.

" _Hm. Ada kok, aku mencintaimu sedari dulu tak peduli kau seperti apa, yang aku inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaanmu dan aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu setiap saat."_ Balas Hak dengan gumaman yang tidak begitu terdengar oleh Yona.

"Hak, kau melamun ya ?"

"Ah, tidak hime-sama. Sebaiknya hime-sama segera masuk ke dalam dan istirahat lagipula ini sudah larut malam." Jelasnya. Yona hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk masuk kedalam. Namun sebelum ia pergi tangannya di tahan oleh Hak.

"Selamat beristirahat hime-sama. Semoga mimpi indah." Ucap Hak sambil tersenyum. Yona hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman pula lalu masuk kedalam.

Keesokan harinya, Yona sibuk mencari Hak karena sedari tadi ia menghilang tanpa memberi kabar. Yona yang sedang kebingungan akhirnya memilih berjalan-jalan keluar rumah, namun di halaman rumah ia melihat ada seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya sedang berdiri sambil membawa keranjang yang cukup besar dan kelihatannya ia pun sedang mencari seseorang.

"Maaf, kau siapa ya ? Apakah kau sedang mencari seseorang ?" Tanyanya.

"Ah iya, perkenalkan namaku Mora. Aku adalah temannya Hak. Kudengar ia sedang berada di suku angin maka dari itu aku menghampirinya. Apakah kau juga temannya ? Kau tahu dimana Hak sekarang ?" Tanyanya pada Yona.

Yona yang ditanya seperti itu oleh gadis bernama Mora merasa sedikit kesal, entah kesal karena Hak selama ini tak pernah cerita padanya bahwa ia memiliki teman seorang wanita atau karena gadis tersebut menganggap bahwa Yona hanyalah teman Hak semata. Saat akan menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu tiba-tiba Hak berjalan mendekati keduanya dari arah belakang rumah.

"Hak, sudah lama sekali kita tidak pernah bertemu terutama semenjak kau menjadi jenderal suku angin dan pindah ke istana. Mankanya begitu aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau kembali kesini aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu." Gadis bernama Mora itu terlihat senang sekali bertemu Hak.

"A-haha iya kita sudah lama sekali tidak pernah bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu ? Apakah kau masih tinggal dengan keluarga angkatmu ?" Tanya Hak pada gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tentu saja aku masih tinggal bersama mereka. Rasanya semenjak hari itu hidupku menjadi lebih baik, tapi sayangnya kau malah pergi. Ohya, ini aku membawakan beberapa buah-buahan segar untukmu. Kuharap kau suka, kebetulan kebun kami saat ini sedang panen jadi aku ingin kau juga bisa menikmatinya." Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum menatap Hak. Hak yang merasa tidak enak akhirnya menerima keranjang itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Diliriknya Yona yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan dirinya berbicara dengan Mora sambil menampilkan raut wajah yang menurutnya aneh.

Yona yang sedari tadi diam merasa ia hanya menjadi obat nyamuk bagi mereka berdua. Akhirnya ia pun menyingkir dari sana lalu pergi jalan-jalan sendirian mengelilingi desa. Ia merasa cemburu melihat Hak begitu dekat dengan gadis lain sampai-sampai mengabaikan dirinya begitu saja, saking kesalnya ia sampai menendang-nendang kerikil di tanah untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Dasar Hak menyebalkan. Kenapa ia tidak menoleh sedikit pun padaku dan hanya menatap gadis itu. Apakah dia gadis yang disukai Hak ?" Yona mulai bertanya-tanya yang membuat pikirannya semakin kacau. Ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatap dirinya. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, ia akhirnya tersandung batu dan saat dirinya akan terjatuh ia merasa lengannya di pegang oleh seseorang sehingga ia tidak jadi jatuh ke tanah. Dilihatnya orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya itu dan tanpa di duga ternyata yang datang adalah Hak. Sejak kapan ia berada di sini, Yona hanya memperhatikan Hak sebentar lalu kemudian melepaskan tangannya yang sedang dipegang oleh Hak dengan sedikit kasar. Hak terkejut dengan sikap Yona yang seperti itu padanya, apakah ia marah karena tadi diabaikan. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikan Yona tadi, hanya saja gadis bernama Mora tadi terus mengajak ngobrol dirinya sehingga ia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyapa Yona.

"Hime-sama lain kali kalau berjalan lebih berhati-hati. Tadi malam turun hujan sehingga jalanan agak basah dan licin. Apakah ada yang terluka ?" Tanya Hak pada Yona. Namun yang ditanya hanya mengabaikannya dan malah pergi meninggalkannya. Hak semakin bingung dengan tingkah Yona dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Yona yang merasa risih diikuti oleh Hak akhirnya berhenti sebentar dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Terima kasih tadi sudah menolongku, tapi berhentilah mengikutiku. Saat ini aku hanya ingin sendiri Hak." Tutur Yona tanpa memandang wajah Hak. Setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Hime-sama, ada apa denganmu ? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku ? Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini." Teriak Hak pada Yona.

Yona yang merasa kesal ikut membalas teriakan Hak, "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Khawatirkan saja gadis itu, dia kan temanmu."

Hak yang mengerti dengan ucapan Yona segera berlari mengejar Yona dan menarik tangannya.

"Apakah kau sedang cemburu hime-sama ?" tanya Hak pada Yona dengan menampilkan seringainya. Yona yang melihat seringai Hak menjadi semakin kesal dan berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Hak pada lengannya namun usahanya sia-sia karena Hak tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum Yona menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya kesal padamu karena sedari pagi kau menghilang padahal aku sudah berkeliling mencarimu dan saat kau muncul kau malah mengabaikanku karena gadis tadi." Yona akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Hak sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin Hak tahu bahwa dirinya cemburu. Namun Hak mengerti maksud perkataan Yona. Ia hanya menampilkan senyumannya dan menatap wajah Yona dengan gemas.

"Itu namanya cemburu hime-sama. Mengaku sajalah. Lagipula aku dan gadis itu hanya berteman biasa. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri karena dia dulu hanya seorang diri." Jelas Hak pada Yona. Yona sedikit lega mengetahui Hak tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada gadis itu. Perlahan raut wajahnya berubah dan cengkeraman di tangan Yona mulai mengendur. Hak melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengan Yona dan balik menggandeng tangan Yona dengan lembut. Dalam hati Hak tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Yona yang begitu kekanakan tadi.

"Ayo, aku akan menunjukkanmu sesuatu yang bagus disana mumpung hari belum beranjak siang." Sahut Hak sambil berjalan. Yona hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ternyata Hak membawanya ke tebing perbatasan antara suku angin dan suku api. Disana terlihat pemandangan yang begitu indah. Terlihat pegunungan yang menjadi pembatas antara Kerajaan Kouka dengan Kekaisaran Kai. Selain itu, pemandangan sungai dan pepohonan yang rimbun membuat udara di sana terasa segar dan nyaman. Yona yang melihat hal itu menatapnya dengan kagum. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Perlahan ia menampilkan senyum tulusnya, Hak yang melihat senyum tulus Yona hanya memandanginya tanpa bersuara sedikitpun.

"Hak, maafkan sikap dan perkataanku yang tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap dan berkata kasar padamu. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dan akrab dengan wanita lain seperti tadi. Rasanya hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti tadi. Mankanya aku menghindar darimu untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Tapi kau malah mengikutiku dan menanyaiku apakah aku marah padamu. Aku jadi bingung sendiri." Yona berkata terus terang mengenai kejadian yang tadi. Tak menyadari jika pemuda disebelahnya menatapnya dengan intens.

"Hime-sama, apakah kau tahu bahwa aku sedari dulu sudah memiliki seseorang yang spesial di hatiku, hanya saja orang itu tidak peka terhadap perasaanku dan hanya menganggapku sebagai temannya sehingga aku pun mulai mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam." Jelas Hak sambil menatap Yona.

Yona yang mendengar penuturan Hak terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka Hak sudah memiliki seseorang yang spesial di hatinya. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya melemas saat itu juga, sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk dirinya masuk kedalam hati Hak.

"B-benarkah ? Siapakah gadis itu ? Apakah aku mengenalnya ? Apakah gadis yang dimaksud adalah gadis yang tadi bertemu denganmu ?" Tanya Yona beruntun sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Hak yang melihat perubahan pada ekspresi wajah Yona terdiam sesaat.

"Kau mengenalnya kok hime-sama. Dia gadis paling menyebalkan dan merepotkan yang pernah kutemui. Namun entah kenapa aku selalu ingin berada di dekatnya, menemaninya setiap saat baik sedih maupun senang dan aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia." Ungkap Hak tanpa memandang Yona. Yona yang mendengar jawaban Hak semakin sesak dadanya, tapi ia sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya.

"Gadis itu beruntung sekali mempunyai seseorang yang begitu tulus menyukai dirinya apa adanya. Tapi aku masih tidak paham siapa yang kau maksud Hak." Yona menanggapinya tanpa memandang Hak dan masih dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia berharap Hak tidak mendengar suaranya yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis.

Hak lalu menoleh dan menatap Yona, ia mengetahui Yona gelisah menunggu jawabannya. Mungkin sudah waktunya ia memberitahukan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada gadis di hadapannya. Perlahan, ia mengangkat wajah Yona dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Gadis itu sekarang sudah menjadi putri yang bijaksana, dewasa dan cantik, memiliki rambut merah yang indah dari dulu hingga sekarang dan memiliki sifat yang sedikit manja dan kekanakan." Terangnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata bulat Yona. Yona yang mendengar perkataan Hak membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"M-maksudmu g-gadis i-itu a-adalah a-ku ?" Jawab Yona dengan pelan.

Hak hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Yona dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ya, gadis yang kumaksud adalah kau hime-sama. Aku sudah menyukaimu dari dulu hingga sekarang namun sepertinya kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman masa kecil dan sahabatmu saja sehingga aku tidak ingin berharap lebih padamu." Balas Hak sambil menampilkan senyum di wajahnya.

Yona yang mendengarnya langsung menangis dan memeluk Hak dengan eratnya. Berkali kali ia berkata Hak bodoh dan menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengungkapkannya dari dulu Hak. Selama ini kukira kau tidak menyukaiku, mankanya aku berusaha keras agar perasaanku sendiri tidak diketahui olehmu. Aku menyukaimu Hak, kau adalah seseorang yang spesial untukku maka dari itu aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri karena jika kau tidak ada aku akan merasa sangat kehilangan seseorang yang selama ini sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku sendiri." Yona berkata sambil menangis di pelukan Hak.

Hak yang mendengarnya merasa hatinya menghangat saat ini. Ia senang dan bahagia ternyata perasaan cintanya tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tak menyangka Yona akan membalas perasaannya, karena yang ia pikirkan hanyalah kebahagiaan Yona. Ia sudah siap jika suatu saat nanti Yona akan menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya. Namun ternyata orang yang dicintai Yona adalah dirinya. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan. Hak berkali-kali menenangkan Yona agar berhenti menangis sambil mengelus kepalanya. Setelah dirasa tangisan Yona berhenti, Hak mengangkat wajah Yona dan menghapus air matanya. Di kecupnya kedua mata Yona yang memerah setelah lama menangis membuat Yona salah tingkah dan pipinya bersemu. Hak tertawa melihat Yona yang sepertinya malu itu.

"Jadi, bolehkah mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Yona-hime hime-sama ?"

"Tentu saja, panggillah aku sesuka hatimu Hak." Balas Yona.

"Hm, kalau begitu berarti hubungan kita sekarang sudah lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Apa kau ingin aku segera melamarmu Yona-hime ?" Tanya Hak sambil memamerkan seringai jahilnya.

Yona yang ditanya pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Hak langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

"K-kenapa kau menggodaku terus sih Hak.. Menyebalkan sekali." Yona mengehembuskan nafasnya lalu berjalan mendahuluinya. Hak yang melihatnya hanya tertawa dan segera menggandeng tangannya lalu mereka berdua pulang ke rumah bersama-sama.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Malamnya, kakek Hak bertanya pada Yona tentang perihal Yona mengunjunginya dengan tiba-tiba. Hak yang merasa penasaran ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan tersebut karena sedari awal ia juga penasaran dengan alasan Yona yang sebenarnya.

"Yona-hime, sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh anda ? Apakah ada hal penting yang terjadi di istana ?" Tanya kakek Mundok dengan penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin kakek berkunjung ke istana dan menginap disana beberapa malam karena tiga hari lagi adalah hari kematian ayahku dan aku ingin kakek bisa ikut denganku ke pemakaman ayah bersama yang lainnya." Sambung Yona dengan wajah serius.

"Tapi mengapa kau sampai repot-repot datang kesini hime-sama. Bukankah kau bisa mengirimkan surat kesini atau menyuruh Hak untuk memberitahuku." Tanya kakek Mundok bingung.

"Tidak kakek, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakek kandungku sendiri sehingga rasanya aku tidak puas jika hanya mengirimimu sebuah surat, lagi pula aku merindukan kakek dan penduduk suku angin jadi sekalian saja aku datang kemari." Yona menjawabnya sambil tersenyum pada kakek Hak. Hak kini mengetahui alasan Yona mengunjungi suku angin. Kenapa ia sampai lupa kalau tiga hari lagi adalah hari kematian Raja Il. Sekilas ia berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan agar Yona tidak lagi bersedih dengan kematian ayahnya. Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya ia menemukan ide untuk membuat kejutan untuk Yona. Tak lama, seringainya muncul sebagai tanda bahwa rencananya pasti akan berhasil.

"H-hak apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ? Kenapa raut wajahmu seperti itu ? Kau sedang tidak membuat rencana yang aneh-aneh kan ?" Yona menatap Hak dengan sedikit takut.

"Haha, tidak kok. Tidak ada hal yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Yona yang merasa jawaban Hak sangat mencurigakan itu akhirnya memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Hak sambil merengut.

"Jika kau berani melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu Hak." Hak hanya memamerkan cengirannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Keesokan harinya, Yona dan Hak sudah bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke istana karena mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di suku angin mengingat saat ini Yona lah yang mengerjakan semua urusan kerajaan dengan bantuan Hak. Setelah berpamitan Yona segera menaiki keretanya dan Hak menunggangi kudanya.

"Kakek, aku akan menunggumu di istana. Segeralah datang ke istana ya kek." Yona menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik jendela keretanya. Setelah itu ia melambaikan tangannya dan rombongan Yona pun berangkat.

"Hati-hati di jalan hime-sama." Kakek Hak balas melambai dan memandangi rombongan tersebut berangkat menuju istana Hiryuu.

Sorenya, Hak dan Yona sudah sampai di istana Hiryuu tanpa ada halangan apapun. Yona yang merasa lelah langsung pergi ke kamarnya tanpa mengambil barang-barangnya. Begitu sampai di kamarnya, ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur dan tak lama kemudian terlelap. Hak yang melihat Yona langsung pergi ke kamarnya tanpa membawa barang-barangnya berinisiatif untuk membawakannya. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Yona Hak mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut dengan pelan lalu memanggil namanya, namun yang dipanggil tidak kunjung keluar. Akhirnya Hak memutuskan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah menaruh tas Yona di sudut kamar, ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar Yona yang tampak sepi dan matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang sedari tadi dicarinya sedang tertidur lelap di ranjangnya. Perlahan Hak melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan melepas jepit yang di pakai oleh Yona agar tidak mengganggu tidurnya. Setelah itu ia membenarkan selimut yang ada dan mengecup kepala Yona sedikit lama. Dipandanginya wajah Yona yang terlihat lelah namun tampak damai itu dalam tidurnya.

"Semoga mimpi indah hime-sama. Aku menyayangimu." Ucap Hak lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Ia merasa seluruh badannya pegal-pegal dan ingin segera beristirahat.

Paginya Yona terbangun dengan badan yang sudah segar dan memilih untuk membersihkan badan terlebih dahulu, setelah itu ia akan mencari Hak dan mengajaknya untuk sarapan bersama.

"Hm, apa semalam Hak mengantar tasku ya ? Kok tiba-tiba sudah ada di kamarku ?" Setelah mengetahui tasnya sudah di kamar, ia segera mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya.

Selesai berdandan, ia segera keluar kamar dan mencari Hak. Dilihatnya Hak sedang berbicara dengan penasehat kerajaan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan pagi-pagi begini ? Apakah ada masalah kerajaan yang belum kuketahui ?" Tanyanya sambil menatap dua orang di hadapannya bergantian.

"Ah mohon maaf hime-sama. Begini, kami sedang membicarakan mengenai hubungan perdagangan dengan kerajaan Xing. Kemarin beberapa utusan dari kerajaan Xing menawarkan berbagai macam produk hasil olahan kayu kepada kami. Berhubung kemarin anda dan Hak-sama sedang tidak berada di istana jadi kami hanya mengatakan bahwa setelah hime-sama kembali ke istana kami akan segera memberitahunya dan setelah itu mereka pamit untuk kembali ke kerajaannya." Jelas penasihat tersebut kepada Yona. Yona tampak berpikir sebentar. Lalu setelah mempertimbangkannya ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendatangi langsung kerajaan Xing.

"Sepertinya aku harus kesana untuk melihat sendiri bagaimana produk yang mereka tawarkan. Hak, kau mau kan menemaniku kesana ?" tanyanya pada Hak. Hak hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, anda ingin berangkat kapan ke sana ?"

"Aku akan berangkat siang ini agar urusan ini cepat selesai karena dua hari lagi adalah peringatan hari kematian ayahku." Jelas Yona. Setelah itu penasihat tersebut mengundurkan diri dan masuk ke dalam istana untuk memberi kabar pada kerajaan Xing bahwa Yona akan pergi kesana siang ini.

"Hime-sama, apakah tidak sebaiknya aku saja yang kesana ? Walaupun jarak dari istana ke kerajaan Xing tidak begitu jauh namun kau baru saja tiba semalam setelah kemarin kita pergi menemui kakek. Apa kau tidak merasa lelah ?" Hak bertanya pada Yona dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku sudah tidak merasa lelah kok, apalagi setelah semalaman aku tidur dengan nyenyak. Lagipula anggap saja ini adalah perjalanan kita yang pertama setelah kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih." Jawab Yona tanpa memandang Hak. Setengah mati ia menahan malu dan menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Hak hanya tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Yona.

"Heh, sepertinya kau sudah pintar merayuku hime-sama. Kau tidak perlu malu padaku, aku akan sangat senang jika kau berkata terus-terang seperti itu." Hak masih menggoda Yona yang membuat pipinya semakin memerah.

"Ish.. Kau menyebalkan Hak. Aku mau masuk dan mempersiapkan barang yang akan kubawa." Jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Hak. Namun sebelah tangannya ditahan oleh Hak.

"Tidak meminta bantuanku hime-sama atau kau perlu aku temani ?" Godanya pada Yona yang akhirnya dibalas pukulan pada lengan Hak. Setelah itu ia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang membuat Hak tertawa senang karena berhasil menggodanya.

"Huh, sekarang Hak jadi semakin menyebalkan. Kenapa ia suka sekali menggodaku sih." Yona masih merengut dan mulai menata barang-barangnya yang akan dibawa. Namun sejurus kemudian ia menampilkan senyum manis di wajahnya mengingat perlakuan Hak padanya. Ia merasa beruntung Hak selalu berada disisinya dan ia tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Siangnya mereka berangkat ke istana kerajaan Xing dengan pengawalan yang lengkap. Malamnya mereka sudah sampai di istana kerajaan Xing dan langsung di sambut dengan hangat oleh Raja dari kerajaan tersebut.

"Selamat datang Yona-hime. Kami sangat senang anda berkunjung kesini. Jika ada yang diperlukan atau dibutuhkan jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberitahu kami." Sambung Raja Xing. Yona hanya menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, setelah itu mereka di antar untuk masuk ke dalam istana dan dipersilahkan untuk beristirahat.

Setelah Yona membersihkan diri, ia bergegas untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan berniat menemui Raja Xing untuk membahas masalah perdagangan mereka. Namun saat ia memasuki ruang istana ia melihat Raja Xing sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang nampaknya seperti pangeran itu.

"Ah Yona-hime, apa ada yang ingin anda bicarakan ? Perkenalkan, ini adalah putra saya yang bernama Pangeran Shin. Ia baru saja tiba dari Kai dan putraku perkenalkan dia adalah putri dari Raja Il almarhum yang bernama Putri Yona." Pangeran Shin menatap Yona dengan kagum. Yona yang merasa dipandangi oleh pangeran di depannya menjadi sedikit malu dan berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yona Pangeran Shin, aku adalah anak dari Raja Il almarhum ayahku." Yona memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dan anggun dan di balas senyum oleh Pangeran Shin.

"Aku adalah Shin, kuharap kedepannya kita bisa berteman akrab Yona-hime." Pangeran Shin menampilkan senyumannya yang menawan itu. Tidak hanya wajahnya yang tampan namun ia juga orang yang ramah pada orang lain.

"Jadi, ada apa Yona-hime mengunjungi saya saat ini ? Apakah ini tentang urusan perdagangan yang pernah saya tawarkan ke kerajaan anda beberapa waktu lalu ?" tanya Raja Xing pada Yona dan Yona menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar Raja Xing, saya ingin membahas tentang itu. Mohon maaf sebelumnya karena saya saat itu sedang tidak berada di istana, maka dari itu saya datang kesini untuk membahasnya lebih lanjut."

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk Yona-hime saya akan memanggil beberapa menteri dan penasihat kerajaan." Setelah itu, Raja Xing memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk memanggil penasihat dan menteri kerajaannya. Pangeran Shin akhirnya pamit mengundurkan diri karena ingin ke ruangannya. Namun sebelum mencapai pintu ia menengok ke arah Yona lagi dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Gadis itu sungguh cantik dan anggun sikapnya. Apakah benar dia adalah orang yang telah merebut tahta kerajaan Kouka setelah sebelumnya di pegang oleh Soowon sepupunya itu ?" Tanyanya dalam hati lalu membalikkan badannya kembali dan berjalan membuka pintu.

Esoknya, Yona di datangi oleh beberapa pelayan istana yang mengajaknya untuk sarapan bersama Raja Xing dan putranya Pangeran Shin. Lalu ia bergegas pergi mengikuti pelayan tadi, dalam hati ia sebenarnya bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Hak. Karena sejak semalam ia tidak melihat keberadaan pemuda tersebut. Bahkan pagi ini ia juga tidak melihat Hak, pemuda itu seakan-akan menghilang begitu saja membuatnya cemas dan khawatir. Sesampainya di ruang makan, Yona di persilahkan masuk dan Raja Xing menyuruhnya duduk di kursi kosong tepat di depan Pangeran Shin.

"Silahkan dimakan Yona-hime. Saya harap anda suka dengan masakan para pelayan kami disini." Tutur Raja Xing. Setelah itu mereka bertiga makan bersama dalam diam. Tidak ada yang bersuara sedikit pun sampai makanan mereka habis. Setelah makanan mereka habis Yona masih duduk di kursi makan itu sejenak.

"Emm... Yona-hime apakah kau tidak keberatan jika setelah makan pergi denganku untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi istana ?" tanya Pangeran Shin sambil menatap Yona yang ada di depannya.

Yona berpikir sebentar, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengiyakan ajakan Pangeran Shin sekalian ia juga bisa mencari keberadaan Hak.

"Baiklah, sepertinya menyenangkan." Balas Yona sambi tersenyum tipis. Pangeran Shin yang baru pertama kali melihat senyuman Yona merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam dadanya. Wajahnya yang cantik semakin cantik jika ia tersenyum.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pamit untuk pergi berjalan-jalan pada Raja Xing dan segera meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut. Setelah keluar sambil berjalan Pangeran Shin membuka suaranya untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Yona.

"Yona-hime, sebelumnya aku minta maaf namun aku ingin bertanya mengenai sesuatu." Ucapnya yang membuat Yona menengok ke arah Pangeran Shin.

"Kudengar tahta kerajaan Kouka sebelumnya dipegang oleh Soowon, lalu setelah terungkap bahwa yang membunuh Raja Il adalah Soowon dan putri Raja Il berusaha untuk merebut tahta kembali setahun yang lalu, apakah putri itu adalah kau Yona-hime ? Bagaimana kau bisa merebut tahta kerajaan dengan sedikit korban itu ?" Tanyanya dengan penasaran. Sejenak Yona menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat pemuda di sampingnya juga menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yona.

"Iya benar, itu aku Pangeran Shin. Aku dibantu oleh teman kecil sekaligus sahabatku dan keempat temanku yang lain. Apakah kau pernah mendengar legenda empat naga yang selalu menjaga kastil Hiryuu ? Mereka adalah teman-temanku." Balas Yona sambil memandang pemandangan sekitar istana.

"Lalu siapa yang membantumu saat ini untuk mengurus masalah kerajaan ?"

"Aku dibantu oleh Hak sahabatku. Dia yang selama ini berada disisiku dan selalu membantuku selagi aku dalam kesusahan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum hangat mengingat apa saja yang telah dilakukan pemuda itu untuknya selama ini.

"Maksudmu Jenderal Hak yang berasal dari suku angin itu adalah sahabatmu ?" Tanya Pangeran Shin berusaha untuk tidak terlihat penasaran. Yona hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia bukannya tidak tahu, ia pernah mendengar bahwa Jenderal Hak adalah orang yang sangat kuat dan bisa diandalkan dalam setiap kesempatan. Lalu mereka berjalan kembali dan sampailah mereka pada sebuah taman dan kemudian duduk di kursi taman yang terletak dibawah pohon besar itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau yang telah merebut tahta Kerajaan Kouka. Tapi setelah mendengar pernyataanmu barusan kini aku mengerti alasannya. Lalu, saat ini apakah kau tidak berpikiran untuk mencari seorang pendamping ? Kupikir kerajaanmu membutuhkan seorang raja untuk memimpin." Balasnya sambil menatap Yona namun yang di tatap malah menampilkan raut wajah terkejut dan kemudian muncul semburat merah dipipinya yang membuat pemuda disampingnya semakin terpesona melihat ekspresi Yona yang dirasanya lucu dan menggemaskan itu. Ia berpikir alangkah beruntungnya orang yang bernama Hak itu bisa selalu bersama Yona dan melihat ekspresi serta tingkah lakunya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah membuatnya merasa bosan.

"A-aku belum kepikiran sampai kesitu Pangeran Shin. Aku sendiri belum pernah menerima lamaran dari siapapun. Jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa jika aku yang menangani masalah kerajaan sendirian." Jawabnya dengan malu-malu. Sungguh, andai mereka sudah berteman akrab maka Pangeran Shin akan langsung mempersunting Yona untuk menjadi istrinya. Ia bisa merasakan jika ia bersama Yona kehidupannya pasti akan menyenangkan dan membahagiakan. Bahkan ia sendiri merasa cemburu dengan orang yang bernama Hak itu yang bisa terus berada di sisi Yona.

"Oh jadi begitu. Padahal kau itu cantik dan lucu tapi kenapa belum ada satupun Pangeran yang melamarmu ya. Bahkan saat pertama kali aku melihatmu saja aku sudah terpesona olehmu. Kau itu ternyata orang yang tidak membosankan untuk diajak bicara. Jika pangeran lain berada di posisiku mungkin mereka akan mengatakan hal yang sama." Pangeran Shin berkata seperti itu yang membuat Yona tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Mendengarnya tertawa kecil seperti ini membuat Pangeran Shin semakin jatuh ke dalam pesona Yona walaupun mereka baru saja bertemu.

Di lain sisi, Hak yang sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi istana tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut merah yang ternyata adalah orang yang dicarinya. Ia terkejut melihat Yona sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang pangeran dari kerajaan yang mereka datangi dan yang membuat hatinya panas adalah saat melihat pangeran itu terus menatap Yona yang sedang tertawa kecil dengan tatapan seakan-akan ingin memilikinya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghampiri mereka berdua dan menarik tangan Yona untuk segera pergi dari sana. Hak yang sudah merasakan cemburu melihat keduanya berbincang-bincang dengan sangat akrab ditambah lagi melihat pemandangan yang barusan membuat kakinya tanpa sadar bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Hime-sama, disini kau rupanya. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana sejak tadi pagi, bahkan kau juga tidak ada di kamarmu." Hak menatap Yona dengan penuh khawatir. Yona yang melihat Hak langsung tersenyum senang dan segera menghampirinya.

"Aku tadi diajak sarapan bersama oleh Raja Xing dan Pangeran Shin. Ah perkenalkan, dia adalah Pangeran Shin putra Raja Xing dan pangeran perkenalkan ini adalah Hak yang tadi kita bicarakan. Ia adalah teman kecilku, sahabat, dan juga pengawal pribadiku.."

"sekaligus kekasihnya.." Sambung Hak tiba-tiba yang membuat kedua orang itu membulatkan matanya. Pangeran Shin sangat terkejut mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka jika Hak adalah kekasih Yona. Dipikirnya mereka hanyalah bersahabat saja tapi begitu melihat tatapan Hak yang begitu dingin padanya sejak ia datang membuatnya sadar bahwa Hak mungkin cemburu padanya.

"Jadi kau adalah Jenderal Son Hak yang berasal dari suku angin itu. Kupikir kalian hanya berteman saja. Aku tak menyangka jika kau adalah kekasih Yona-hime." Pangeran Shin balas menatap Hak dengan tatapan dingin. Yona yang merasa adanya aura tidak menyenangkan yang keluar dari kedua pemuda di hadapannya membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"M-maaf sebelumnya Pangeran Shin aku tidak memberitahumu bahwa Hak adalah kekasihku." Yona berkata dengan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yona-hime, lagipula dia hanya kekasihmu dan bukan suamimu. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Jawaban Pangeran Shin yang dirasa Hak sedang menantang dirinya itu membuatnya semakin panas, kali ini tidak hanya hatinya yang panas tapi sekujur tubuhnya juga memanas bahkan tangannya sudah mengepal kuat dan bersiap meninju wajah di hadapannya. Yona yang menyadari kemarahan Hak segera pamit kepada Pangeran Shin untuk mengundurkan diri. Setelah itu ia menarik tangan Hak dan berjalan menjauh dari taman kerajaan. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Yona, Yona melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Hak.

"Hak, maafkan aku. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Tatap Yona pada Hak dengan perasaan takut dan gelisah. Ia sangat takut Hak marah dan pergi meninggalkannya. Tangannya bergetar saking takutnya dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Hak yang melihatnya akhirnya berusaha menurunkan kemarahannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Setelah itu ia menatap Yona dengan pandangan intens.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana ? Sejak kapan kalian berada di taman itu dan kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah tidak ada di kamarmu ?" tanyanya beruntun pada Yona. Yona yang merasa Hak sudah bisa mengatasi kemarahannya akhirnya menjawabnya dengan pelan.

"Aku hanya mengobrol dengannya. Tadi pagi saat aku selesai membersihkan diri dan hendak mencarimu tiba-tiba pelayan istana datang dan memberitahuku bahwa Raja Xing mengajakku makan bersama jadi mau tak mau aku langsung mengikutinya pergi ke sana. Saat selesai makan Pangeran Shin mengajakku berkeliling istana dan aku menerima ajakannya karena kupikir aku bisa sekalian mencarimu karena sejak semalam aku tidak melihatmu Hak." Yona menjawabnya dengan pandangan takut-takut pada Hak.

"Lalu, tadi aku melihat pipimu memerah saat dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu dan yang terakhir kau tertawa kecil bersamanya yang membuatku ingin meninju wajahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia katakan ?" Hak bertanya kembali masih dengan wajah yang serius.

"O-oh i-itu k-karena d-dia b-bertanya..."

Hak semakin penasaran dibuatnya karena Yona malah menunduk malu-malu.

"Eng... Dia bertanya kenapa aku belum juga mencari seorang pendamping dan itu membuatku malu. Lalu dia bertanya apakah aku pernah menerima lamaran dari seseorang dan aku menjawabnya belum pernah. Kemudian dia berkata bahwa aku cantik dan lucu serta tidak membosankan tetapi kenapa tidak ada seorangpun pangeran yang melamarku. Aku yang merasa dia berkata berlebihan jadi tertawa mendengarnya. Begitulah..." Jawabnya tanpa melihat Hak.

Hak akhirnya mengetahuinya. Ia merasa lega Yona berterus terang kepadanya. Namun disisi lain ia juga merasa takut karena ia merasa tatapan Pangeran Shin pada Yona itu sangat berbeda. Mungkin Yona tidak menyadarinya, tapi Hak menyadarinya jika Pangeran Shin sepertinya terpesona dan tertarik pada Yona. Itulah yang membuatnya takut, walaupun mereka saat ini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih namun masih ada kesempatan Yona akan direbut oleh orang lain.

"Hime-sama, apakah kau tahu aku sangat takut kau akan jatuh cinta pada Pangeran Shin mengingat ia adalah seorang pangeran yang sangat di hormati baik di kerajaan ini maupun di kerajaan lain, belum lagi ia memiliki wajah yang tampan dan dia adalah pewaris tahta Kerajaan Xing." Hak memeluk Yona dengan sangat erat seakan-akan jika ia melepaskannya maka gadis itu akan menghilang dari pandangannya. Yona kini mengerti mengapa Hak begitu gelisah. Ia balas memeluk Hak dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Hak. Padahal baru semalam ia tidak bertemu Hak tapi rasanya seperti berhari-hari tidak bertemu. Ia sangat merindukan segala yang ada pada Hak. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Hak dan menatap matanya dalam.

"Kau tidak perlu takut Hak, karena aku hanyalah milikmu. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau pergi dari hidupku." Hak yang mendengarnya merasa hatinya kembali menghangat dan perasaan takutnya menghilang tiba-tiba. Perlahan ia tersenyum dan mencium kepala Yona lama.

"Baiklah, karena kita belum sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama sementara besok pagi kita sudah pulang ke istana bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan di luar istana Kerajaan Xing. Aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu mumpung kita masih disini." Jawabnya sambil menggandeng tangan Yona dan mengajaknya keluar.

Malam harinya, setelah makan malam Yona langsung berpamitan hendak menuju kamarnya namun tangannya di pegang oleh Pangeran Shin. Yona yang merasa tangannya dipegang akhirnya menengok ke arah Pangeran Shin dengan bingung. Rupanya Pangeran Shin mengajak Yona ke halaman belakang istana.

"Maafkan kelancanganku Yona-hime, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu sebelum kau pergi dari sini." Yona hanya diam saja menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Pangeran Shin.

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu datang kemari malam itu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Mungkin bagimu ini terdengar aneh dan tidak mungkin, namun aku tidak bisa memungkirinya. Semua yang ada pada dirimu begitu menarik perhatianku sampai-sampai rasanya aku tidak ingin mengalihkan pandanganku darimu." Jelas Pangeran Shin sambil menatap mata Yona. Yona yang mendengarnya sangat terkejut, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu beberapa hari namun Pangeran Shin bisa jatuh cinta dengannya. Ia merasa dirinya itu tidak menarik karena selama ini tidak ada seorang laki-laki pun yang dekat dengannya kecuali Hak dan Soowon sepupunya itu.

"Tapi aku tahu kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan juga memiliki orang yang kau cintai. Tapi aku tetap ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu dan aku tidak memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku. Andai saja aku bertemu denganmu lebih dahulu daripada Hak aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku dan menjadi permaisuriku. Namun sepertinya itu mustahil. Aku tahu kau pasti akan menertawakanku setelah ini karena perkataanku barusan yang terdengar sedikit konyol tapi aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Jika di dalam hatimu masih ada sedikit ruang tersisa yang kosong maka aku akan mengisinya dengan diriku dan aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku." Jelas Pangeran Shin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

"Pangeran Shin, kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku tetap memilih Hak. Dia adalah orang yang sangat kucintai. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku jika tidak ada Hak di sampingku. Dia adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku dan aku tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang kusayang setelah kematian ayahku. Aku menghargai perasaanmu. Kau adalah seorang Pangeran yang baik, kau di hormati oleh banyak orang dan juga sangat berwibawa. Aku harap kau nanti mendapatkan pendamping yang lebih baik daripada aku, yang lebih pantas bersanding denganmu dan juga lebih pantas menjadi permaisurimu. Mungkin pertemuan kita hanya sebentar tapi aku juga merasa senang karena kau adalah orang yang asik untuk diajak berbicara dan aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Aku harap pertemanan kita tetap berlanjut walaupun aku sudah kembali ke kerajaanku nanti Pangeran Shin." Yona menjawab pertanyaan Pangeran Shin sambil menampilkan senyum lembut yang membuat Pangeran Shin diam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Hak yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik dinding kamarnya hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dalam hati ia tidak menyangka Yona akan menjawabnya seperti itu dan tetap memilih dirinya walaupun dirinya tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Pangeran Shin. Ia bertekad akan membahagiakan Yona dan menjadi yang terbaik untuknya.

Esoknya mereka sudah bersiap-siap di depan gerbang istana Kerajaan Xing untuk pulang ke kastil Hiryuu. Setelah Yona berpamitan pada Raja Xing, tiba-tiba Pangeran Shin memanggilnya untuk mendekat, Hak yang berada di belakang Yona hanya memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Pangeran Shin. Yona akhirnya mendekat dengan perasaan bingung, setelah menghampirinya Pangeran Shin mengambil sesuatu dari saku jubahnya dan memberi Yona sebuah bingkisan.

"Ini hadiah untukmu sebagai tanda pertemanan kita, ku harap kau menyukainya. Aku akan sangat senang bila kau mau memakainya nanti sesampainya di istana Hiryuu. Hati-hati di jalan Yona-hime dan semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali." Ujar Pangeran Shin pada Yona sambil tersenyum tipis. Yona hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum hangat ke arah Pangeran Shin.

"Maaf aku tidak dapat memberikan apapun kepadamu Pageran Shin sebagai hadiah pertemanan kita." Sambung Yona kemudian.

"Kau telah memberikanku sesuatu yang berharga yang sampai saat ini masih tersimpan dihatiku Yona-hime yaitu rasa cintaku padamu." Bisiknya dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah cukup senang kau mau berkunjung kesini, lain kali aku yang akan mengunjungi kerajaanmu Yona-hime. Sampai jumpa lagi Yona-hime." Pangeran Shin mengucapkannya dengan tulus dan Yona kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk bergabung dengan rombongan kerajaannya. Setelah naik ke dalam keretanya, ia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dan menengok ke arah Raja Xing dan Pangeran Shin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kedua ayah dan anak itu balas melambai sambil tersenyum hangat.

Sesampainya mereka di istana Hiryuu Yona segera menemui penasihat dan menteri kerajaan untuk membahas masalah perdagangan dengan Kerajaan Xing. Mereka akhirnya setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan Kerajaan Xing. Setelah itu mereka bubar dan Yona kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Saat sudah di kamar, Yona mengganti bajunya kemudian mengeluarkan bingkisan dari sakunya yang diberikan oleh Pangeran Shin. Setelah dibuka ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kalung yang sangat indah. Ia mencobanya yang ternyata sangat pas dan cocok dengan dirinya. Ia kemudian menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan melepasnya kembali lalu menaruhnya di kotak tadi. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Hak sudah berada di kamarnya dan duduk di tempat tidur Yona sambil memegang kotak yang berisi kalung tadi. Yona yang melihatnya sangat terkejut karena ia hanya memakai selembar handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hak yang merasa Yona sudah keluar dari kamar mandi akhirnya menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Yona dan terlihatlah Yona yang sedang berdiri kaku sambil memegangi handuknya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Hak yang menyadarinya segera memalingkan mukanya dan muncul semburat merah di wajahnya.

"A-ano Hak, a-aku tidak tahu kau disini. A-aku akan berpakaian sebentar." Cicit Yona kemudian masuk kembali ke kamar mandi sambil membawa bajunya.

"I-iya, maafkan aku hime-sama sudah masuk ke kamarmu tanpa permisi. Kupikir kau tidak sedang mandi." Jawab Hak dengan sedikit gagap dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan sebelah tangannya. Padahal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia melihat tubuh Yona, namun entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa darahnya berdesir hebat melihat tubuh Yona tadi, segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotornya. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Yona karena telah lancang masuk ke kamarnya dan melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihatnya itu. Setelah selesai berpakaian, ia keluar dan berjalan menuju Hak dengan pelan.

"Ada apa kau ke kamarku Hak ?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku hanya membawakan tas dan barang-barangmu yang tadi kau tinggalkan di kereta. Sudah kuletakkan di atas meja." Balasnya tanpa menatap Yona, matanya masih tertuju pada kotak kalung tadi.

"Apakah ini hadiah dari..."

"Iya, itu hadiah yang tadi diberikan oleh Pangeran Shin, aku tidak tahu jika ia sampai repot-repot memberiku hadiah segala."

"Hh, dari kemarin ia selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku cemburu. Bukankah ia sudah tahu jika kita ini sepasang kekasih tapi kenapa ia masih berusaha mencoba mendekatimu sih ?!" Hak mulai mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya dan merengut lucu. Yona yang melihatnya malah tertawa geli melihat tingkah Hak yang sedikit kekanakan, jarang-jarang ia melihat Hak yang seperti ini.

"Dia bilang itu hanya hadiah pertemanan saja, jadi aku menerimanya." Sambung Yona. Sejurus kemudian ia menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Hak sehingga membuat Hak menatap dirinya.

"Hei... Aku tahu kau masih cemburu padanya tapi kau harus ingat pemberianmulah yang paling kuinginkan. Bukankah kau juga membelikanku hadiah kemarin. Kau juga harus ingat bahwa saat berada di suku angin kau juga telah membuatku cemburu Hak sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin meledakkan amarahku kepada siapapun." Balas Yona dengan cepat.

Hak hanya terkekeh pelan lalu ia menarik tubuh Yona dan memeluknya. Sungguh, ia sangat mencintai gadis ini. Dari dulu perasaannya tidak pernah berubah, hanya Yonalah yang mengisi hati dan pikirannya. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang, tapi ia masih punya rencana kejutan besok untuknya.

"Kau segeralah istirahat, besok adalah hari kematian ayahmu. Kita akan pergi ke pemakaman bersama-sama besok pagi. Sepertinya kakekku akan tiba di istana malam ini. Kau tidak perlu menemuinya, aku akan menjelaskan bahwa kau habis melakukan perjalanan ke Kerajaan Xing."

Yona hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melepas pelukan Hak. Hak kemudian mengecup kedua mata Yona lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Yona.

Esok paginya, saat Yona sudah rapi ia bergegas keluar kamarnya dan saat ia keluar ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran keempat naganya. Ia yang merasa sangat senang akhirnya berlari dan mendekat ke arah teman-temannya yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai. Yona menangis dalam pelukan mereka. Betapa senangnya ia saat ini. Ia merasa memiliki keluarga baru dengan empat orang kakak yang sangat ia sayangi. Setelah itu mereka bersama-sama pergi ke pemakaman ayah Yona. Sesampainya disana, Yona langsung berjongkok di samping nisan ayahnya. Ia mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh dan kemudian mereka bersama-sama memanjatkan doa, setelah itu mereka meletakkan bunga ke atas nisan ayah Yona kemudian mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari pemakaman.

"Kok kalian bisa tahu kalau hari ini hari pemakaman ayahku ?" Tanya Yona heran pada keempat teman naganya.

"Tentu saja kami tahu hime-sama. Hak yang memberitahu kami semua melalui pesan." Kija menjawab pertanyaan Yona, walaupun ia selalu bertengkar dengan Hak namun ketika mendapat pesan darinya ia langsung pergi menuju istana.

"Yona-chan, kau semakin cantik saja dan rambutmu saat ini sudah panjang kembali. Sepertinya aku harus berada di istana agar tidak ada laki-laki yang mendekatimu dan menyentuhmu." Jaeha berkata usil seperti biasanya yang membuat Yona tersenyum geli dan sekaligus membuat Hak ingin meninju wajah Jaeha.

"Yona, kamu semakin cantik dan dewasa sekarang." Shin Ah tiba-tiba membuka suara sambil menampilkan semburat merah di pipinya. Yang lainnya hanya bisa terbengong-bengong dengan ucapan Shin Ah kemudian tertawa.

"Nona, dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tetap manis dan lucu." Zeno berkata pada Yona sambil menampilkan giginya itu.

"Hime-sama, kau selalu tampak bersinar di mataku. Kau adalah gadis tercantik di kerajaan ini." Kija berkata sambil menutupi wajahnya. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya bersiul menggodanya dan akhirnya mereka tertawa. Sudah setahun mereka tidak bertemu yang tentu saja membuat Yona sangat rindu sekali dengan mereka.

Mereka semua tidak menyadari ada satu orang yang tidak ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Hak yang sedari tadi berjalan paling belakang hanya menatap mereka sambil mendengus kesal karena mereka menggoda Yona. Apakah mereka tidak tahu jika Yona sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Namun, tak lama ia menampilkan seringainya. Ia bersiap untuk menjalankan rencana terakhirnya sekarang.

"Hime-sama, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Hak berkata setengah teriak dari belakang. Kelima orang yang sedang berada di depan akhirnya menengok ke arah Hak semua. Sementara Yona hanya menampikan raut wajah bertanya. Hak kemudian berjalan mendekat dan setelah cukup dekat ia membuka suaranya.

"Maukah kau menjadi istriku hime-sama dan ibu dari anak-anakku ?" Hak berkata tanpa ragu sambil memandang Yona yang terlihat sedikit kaget itu.

"H-hey, t-tunggu dulu. Hak, apa kau sekarang sedang melamar Yona-chan ?" Jaeha berkata sambil menatap keduanya. Kija dan Shin Ah menampilkan wajah sangat terkejut begitu pula dengan Jaeha. Namun kebalikan dengan Zeno, ia hanya menampilkan senyumannya seperti biasa. Ia mengerti dengan kondisi saat ini.

"Tentu saja Ryokuryu, apakah kau tidak melihat wajah serius Hak nii-chan ?" Zeno akhirnya menimpali. Hak yang mendengarnya hanya membuang napas panjang. Ia menanti jawaban Yona saat ini, namun yang ditanya hanya bengong yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan dan ingin mencubitnya.

"Hime-sama, jadi bagaimana jawabanmu ? Kau bersedia menjadi istriku atau tidak ?" Hak mengulang pertanyaannya yang membuat Yona tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Hak dengan wajah memerah. Ia tidak percaya ini. Hak secara mengejutkan tiba-tiba melamarnya di depan teman-temannya. Dan saat ini teman-temannya sedang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan intens.

"A-aku m-mau H-hak." Jawabnya sambil gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Jaeha, Shin Ah dan Kija membulatkan kedua matanya dan mereka merasa patah hati seketika. Namun, asal Yona bahagia mereka akan menerimanya. Hak yang mendengarnya tersenyum hangat lalu berjalan mendekat pada Yona dan memeluknya erat sambil mencium puncak kepalanya. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Tak lama lagi, mereka akan menjadi sepasang suami istri dan itu artinya Hak lah yang akan menjadi raja di Kerajaan Kouka selanjutnya. Yona tak menyangka Hak akan melamarnya saat ini. Dalam hati ia bahagia sekali Hak melamarnya. Kini mereka bisa meresmikan hubungan mereka lewat tali pernikahan yang sah. Hak kemudian menggandeng tangan Yona dan mereka berjalan bersama dan meninggalkan keempat naga yang sedari tadi terbengong-bengong melihat keduanya. Teman-temannya kemudian menyusul langkah mereka dan memberikan berbagai macam pertanyaan kepada sepasang kekasih tersebut yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi sepasang suami istri itu.


End file.
